


You Make it Special

by Fandomohlic_247



Category: Glee
Genre: Best Friends, Blaine and Kurt are kids, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Hogwarts AU, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, did i say fluff?, long fic, pure adorableness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:18:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomohlic_247/pseuds/Fandomohlic_247
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glee-Hogwarts AU (I'm really bad at summaries just FYI)</p>
<p>Kurt and Blaine both get their Hogwarts letters. It doesn't take long after a chance meeting on Platform 9 and 3/4's for the boys to develop a strong bond. As they progress through their first year the muggle studies teacher tries to restart an old Hogwarts tradition, the Glee Club. </p>
<p>As they move through their time at Hogwarts Kurt and Blaine find a shared passion for music and for each other. </p>
<p>This storie combines the plots of Harry Potter and Glee with only a few of my own embellishments. I hope this fluffy fic makes you guys smile as much as I do when I'm writing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Kurt

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this isn't my first fic, but it is the first I'm publishing. Im going to try to update every Monday, hopefully. I'm prone to heavy procrastination and over editing. Reviews and comments are my everything! So enjoy, and if the readers show up, more chapters will go up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Kurt receives his letter on his 11th birthday!

        "HAPPY BIRTHDAY KURTSIE!!!" A bright light streamed in through Kurt's window. The boy in question curls deeper into his blankets despite the warm summer weather, hiding from the obnoxious noise that is waking him at this ungodly hour. 

         "Five more minutes grandma." Kurt groans when his grandmother continues to open windows, further illuminating the impeccable cleanliness that is Kurt's bedroom. In response his grandmother swats him on the head with a pillow and pulls off his blankets. Kurt whines. 

          "Kurtsie, come on. I've got a surprise for my big 11 year old boy." Her cheeriness is exactly what Kurt doesn't need today. She throws another pillow at him before shuffling back into the kitchen to finish what can only be a breakfast of crepes, fruit, and tea if smell is anything to go by.  Slowly pulling himself into a sitting position, Kurt runs his hand through his mop of untamed hair. He slides into his slippers before sulking into the bathroom, even on your birthday proper skin care is a must. By the time Kurt has tamed his hair and cleansed his face the smells that are wafting in from the kitchen have reached a peak. He picks a simple outfit, well simpler, red pants with a forest green top, tucked in of course. Still barefoot, Kurt makes his way into the kitchen where, surprise surprise, a crepe buffet awaits him. "Morning Gram." He smiles, grabbing a plate and helping himself.  
   
          "Finally he wakes," his grandma smiles. "We have a big day today, after all, you're only 11 once." She ruffles Kurt's hair, causing him to sign in exasperation, fixing it as he pours a glass of herbal tea. 

          "Gram, you say that every year. What makes this year so different than the last one." Kurt knows his grandmother means well, but his heart isn't in birthdays anymore. After his mom died and his dad got a new job that he had to travel all the time for, Kurt just couldn't get excited about being a year older-not when his family wasn't there to be happy with him. "Last year you took me to a zoo, the year before that shopping, it's just another day." Kurt looks sadly out the window, seeing all the other kids playing in the street and knowing he doesn't fit in with them. Kurt would rather doodle outfits or watch movie versions of broadway shows over running around and kicking a ball. 

         "I have something really special planned for you this year. Something that hopefully will put a smile on your face. So come on, eat up and then meet me in the car." His grandmother walks back into her bedroom, humming "We're Off to See the Wizard" as she goes. Curious but pessimistic, Kurt finishes his meal and carefully places his dishes in the dishwasher before sliding on his knee high boots and climbing in the car. As soon as he fastens his safety belt, his grandmother pulls out of the drive and heads into town.  
       "So is this like a surprise where I can't know anything?" 

       "No sweets, you can ask questions this time." His grandmother smiles at him.

       "Alright, animal, vegetable, or mineral." Kurt chuckles before continuing. "Did Dad help you pick it?" The forlorn coming through in his high voice.

       "Your father told me exactly what to do today, he said he had been planning it for ages. You know how much he hates missing your birthday Kurtsie." She patted his hand.

       "Gram, you say that all the time, birthdays, holidays, even just at Friday night dinners. I know he has to work, but can't he just come home? For one day? Ever since I lost mom, I lost him too." Kurt sighs, pulling his hand away and staring out the window as houses passed by. 

        "You had to grow up to fast Kurt. Look at you, acting like you're 18 instead of 11. Let's just enjoy the gift your father concocted for you. Ok? And then we can go home and I'll make your favourite for dinner." Kurt smiles at his grandmother, grateful for her kindness and compassion. Ever since losing his mom, his grandmother had always just been there for him. Whether sewing designs for Kurt's ever growing closet or spending the day baking when Kurt needs sweets, his grandmother guided him through finding his feet again. She also is a parent to Kurt, and he smiles when he realizes all the late night bickering and "horrid punishments" are just his grandmother trying to be both a friend and her trying to fill the void of parental figures in Kurt's life. 

       "Thanks Gram. And I know we are going to the West End. Can we see Wicked?" Kurt's eyes light up just imagining seeing his favourite musical live again. 

       "I think we can do that. I should've known you figured out. After all, you planed your own surprise party last year." His grandmother chuckles as she pulls into an open space not to far from the theaters. Kurt takes his grandmother's arm as they head into the theater, his grandmother having pre bought tickets already in her hand. The ushers direct them upstairs to the right, straight to the best seats in the house, in Kurt's opinion at least. They were in the wings of the balcony, front row, right side. Kurt swears they are almost on top of the stage. They sit down with their play bills, and Kurt is happy he chose to wear nicer clothes today, even for a matinee performance one must still be adequately well dressed. The lights dim and Kurt sits straight up, excited to see his favourite show again.

        "Thanks Gram. I needed this." He says, hugging her tightly and settling in to watch the show.

        Kurt will swear to the end of his life that he didn't sing along, well, he actually won't because no one will ask him about it. So for the purpose of being honest with himself, yes he sang along the entire time. His grandmother watched the joy cross his features as Kurt lost himself in the show. Kurt practically belted out Defying Gravity, earning him impressed looks from patrons, looks he never saw. After the show his grandmother leads him down stairs and straight to the stage, where the lead actress is waiting for him.

       "Kurt Hummel?" She asks. Kurt is dumbfounded, and all he can do is nod. "Your father called me and said this was your favourite musical, and that you've dreamt of being on a West End stage. Would you like to sing with me?" Kurt almost passes out. The lead is here, offering to sing with him on a real stage. All because of his dad. Kurt frantically nods again before finding his voice.

        "Yes ma'am. Can I sing Defying Gravity?" His eyes light up as she nods and steps into the house, giving the little boy the stage. After staring into the huge theater for a moment, Kurt closes his eyes and starts to sing. He pictures his mom in the front row, always his biggest fan. He remembers singing this song with her before he knew what Wicked was. He sings to her, each note a little stronger than the last, his high voice easily belting the top notes. When he finishes Kurt comes back to reality to find a crying grandmother and a stunned actress. They both start clapping after a moment of simple silence, the actress returning to the stage.

       "That was beautiful Kurt. Truly astonishing. You are at home here." She gives him a hug, and then leads him backstage.

        This birthday will be the best one I remember, Kurt thinks as he's led backstage. The actress shows him the wings, and the sets, and the costumes, before taking him to the dressing rooms. He meets the cast and gets autographs on his play bill. Then he's led back to his grandmother and they are escorted out of the theater. When the get out of the crowds Kurt hugs his grandmother, overwhelmed with everything that had just happened. 

        "Thank you Gram. This was amazing. And can you tell Dad thank you for me?"

        "You can tell him when we get home Kurtsie. He's waiting with a very special present. After all, it's not everyday your young man turns eleven." His grandmother smiles down at him and hugs him tightly before they get in the car and drive home. Kurt sits silent, determined to commit everything about this day to his memory forever. When they get home his dad's car is in the drive and Kurt couldn't be happier. His dad is on the porch and Kurt runs into his arms, "DAD!" Kurt gives his dad the biggest hug and never wants to let go. "Hey Slugger!" Burt affectionately ruffles Kurt's hair before kneeling down in front off him. 

        "It's so good to see you Kurt. I have a big surprise for you, but first, who wants some cake?" Kurt laughs and raises his hand, and shouts me me, before running into the house to see his cake. Burt lights the eleven candles and then tells Kurt to make a wish. Kurt closes his eyes and does before blowing the candles out. They eat cake as Kurt tells his dad all about the show, his grandmother watching the two with a gleeful twinkle in her eyes. After putting the dishes away, per Kurt's usual routine, Burt sits Kurt in the living room and grabs a cream colored envelope from the mantle. 

        "Kurt, this is a very special birthday present that your mom and I have had planned since the day you were born. This letter is something very special, and only very special people ever get one. I want you to read it and then ask me any questions." Kurt swallows and nods, gingerly grasping the letter. It's in a cream couloured envelope with elegant hand writing addressing it to "Mr. Kurt Hummel" with his address following. Flipping it over he sees that it is sealed with a wax seal, brandishing a crest with a large 'H' in the middle. He care fully opens it and pulls out the paper inside. 

       Kurt begins to read, "Dear Mr. ..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song from this chapter is the Kurt solo version of Defying Gravity. I will list the songs from every chapter here! See you soon with Blaine!


	2. Chapter 2:Blaine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine receives his letter and begins shopping for his school supplies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I said Monday's, but I wanted to get out a chapter with Blaine in it. So here's the first glimpse of Blaine! From here on out its Monday's only though. This chapter is really short and is mostly a set up. The bigger chapters start soon, I'm still trying to get the boys to Hogwarts on a decent schedule! Enjoy! And PLEASE comment and review, they make my day and inspire me to keep writing. :)

"Anderson, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl no later than 31 July. Yours sincerely, Shannon Beiste Deputy Headmistress " Blaine bounces happily on his feet as he devours the letter. His father went to Hogwarts when he was young, and now Blaine can do the same. He runs down the hall of his parents' flat, straight into the arms of his confused mother. His father, who is loitering in the kitchen sees the seal on the letter clasped in his son's hand and beams with pride.

        "Well done Blaine. I always knew we'd make a wizard out of you yet." His father laughs as Cooper slinks in from the next room. His mother, finally connecting the dots, nearly squeals with joy and wraps Blaine into an even tighter hug.

       "Mom. Can't... Breathe..." He teases.

       "Oh sorry honey, I'm just so happy for you! Every since you were six we've known you've been strong with magic, and I've just been waiting for you to get your letter! Oh honey I'm just so happy!" His mother beams with pride at her son, who is rereading his letter wondering if this is a dream. Blaine looks up at his parents, who smile at each other before giving Blaine hugs again. Cooper stands straight in his corner he has been sulking in for the past few minutes.

       "Well Bro, looks like you'll be going to school with me." That's all Cooper says before slinking into the kitchen to steal a chocolate chip cookie from the jar in the corner. Meanwhile Blaine's father puts back the pan he was going to cook dinner in.

       "This calls for a celebratory dinner out! How does Angelo's sound?" His father grins and Cooper slightly forces a smile. Blaine nods and runs upstairs to his rooms to change. He closes his door behind him and does a happy dance. He just received his letter from the school his mother went to and that his brother is going to! He feels like he's walking in a dream. He's never seen his father be that proud of him, even Cooper wasn't insufferable. Blaine hasn't always had the best relationship with his family; ever since he was little he's been different. Blaine prefers piano to football; guitar to cars; and music to manliness. His father had always tried to reach out to Blaine, hoping they would find a common ground. It's not like Blaine doesn't enjoy sports, he would just prefer to watch a game versus participate, and above all else he'd rather make music. Blaine loves his family, he really does, but living in Cooper's shadow and trying to meet his dad's standards is basically a full time job.

         Blaine sighs as he dresses, his pant colour of choice today being red, paired with a white shirt and navy bow tie. Blaine has an incredibly sized bow tie collection, and it grows quite frequently. As much as Blaine has his favourite bow ties he rotates the ones he wears constantly, always trying to vary his look with new combinations of colour and patterns.

       "BLAINE!!! HURRY SON. WE WILL BE LATE!!!" His father bellows from the sitting room. So Blaine scrambles with his shoes, tying his bow tie as he runs down the stairs. 

       "Sorry Father." The little boy mutters, fixing his gelled hair as he heads to the cab his father had called. The family piles in and gives the cabbie the address for Angelo's. They have a little bit of a ride so Cooper starts telling his dad all about the band he started with some of his classmates. Cooper is six years older than Blaine, so he is often way better at commanding their parents attention. It only bothers Blaine a little most days, but right now Blaine was hoping they could talk more about him, after all, the most important phase of his life is about to start. With a heavy sigh Blaine turns to the window and watches the world go by, tuning out the voices of his family. 

       The ride seems to take forever, and Cooper doesn't stop talking the entire time. Blaine is the first one out when the cab pulls up outside of Angelo's, his father pays and leads them inside. He greats Angelo as they are ushered to the back of the restaurant, the private section that Angelo reserves for families of the wizarding world. Once seated, Blaine's father starts the conversation by congratulating Blaine once more. Despite being a muggle Blaine's father is very proud of his son. Blaine's mother on the hand is extremely happy for her son, but less surprised. After all she is the witch of the family and she is a strong one at that, she never held a doubt in her mind that both of her sons would follow the same path. 

       "Well, we will need to go and get your supplies," she begins, "you have the list correct?" Blaine nods, he memorized the list about an hour ago. "Good then tomorrow we will make a trip to Diagon Alley and get you everything you need." She smiles. They had sent the reply back with an owl almost immediately, and Blaine is now really excited to be getting ready for a school where he will fit in more. Like any normal wizard kid, Blaine has had his mishaps at school, where kids would pick on him and they would find themselves spilling water on their laps, or the time the teacher wouldn't talk about the influence of music in the 1920's so jazz blared from the announcement speakers for a good five minutes in every class room. Blaine grins with joy to think that in just two months he will be at a school with other people like him. 

       By now the conversation has switched back to Cooper talking about Quidditch. He's the keeper for the Gryffindor house and a very good one at that. Coop is also the house prefect. Or house perfect as Blaine only slightly teases. This year Cooper has to train a new keeper as it is his last year at Hogwarts. Blaine begins to tune out the conversation again as they finish their meal and pay. After hailing a cab, Blaine's father pats his son on the shoulder.

        "I'm really proud of you Blaine, and I am so glad you are able to embrace the wizard you are meant to be." It's just a simple sentence, but in that moment it means everything to Blaine. His father doesn't often say such kind things, and that simple praise sends Blaine over the moon. He smiles up at his father before climbing into the cab. Despite the fact that Cooper is back to talking all about himself, Blaine can't bring himself to care. He sighs happily and writes some lyrics on a napkin he stole from Angelo's. A new song idea, for a new and hopefully improved Blaine. 

       Blaine goes up to his room that night, humming a simple melody, happier than he has in a long time. He showers, to remover the gel from his hair and carefully moisturizes his face before changing into his pajamas and carefully tucking himself into his bed. He pulls out his letter and retreads it before putting it inside his favourite book of sheet music. Blaine's cat, Brian, sits next to his head as the boy quickly drifts off to sleep. For the first time in a long time he falls asleep happy.  
   
\- - - - - - -        - - - - - - -        - - - - - - -        - - - - - - -         - - - - - - -        - - - - - - -

       The next morning Blaine wakes early, Brian is hungry. After annoying Blaine enough to get him to shift the cat begins to meow and flip his tail in Blaine's face. So Blaine rises and feeds him before Cooper hears him yowling, last time was not fun. Blaine checks his clock. 7:16. He over slept by 16 minutes! Stumbling Blaine rushes to the bathroom and begins to ready himself for the day. His mother promised to take him to Diagon Alley today to shop for his school supplies. He scrubs his face first, applying a small bit of cover up he stole from his mother on a few pimples, and then he gels his hair. This is a long process because his hair needs to be perfect, and Blaine has to make sure there will be no curly flyaways throught the day. He carefully sets the gel before dressing in a hurry. 

       Blaine rushes down the stairs, tripping over Brian twice before he makes it the the bottom. He pours a bowl of cereal, scarfing it down as he redheads the list again, making sure he knows exactly what he needs to buy. Blaine has been to Diagon Alley a few times, but always as an outsider, now he's going as a wizard, a future student of Hogwarts. Words can not describe how I feel, Blaine thinks as he puts on his shoes and straightens his bow tie, just as his mother walks into the room.

       "Are you ready to go Blaine? We can't dawdle, you know how your father is if we are late for dinner." Blaine nods and follows his mother out the door, to where their cab is waiting. They drive across London, Blaine mostly relaxing and enjoying the whirlwind of emotions he is caught up in. 

       "Mother, what is Hogwarts like? You and Father don't mention it much, and I can't get Cooper to say anything that isn't some sort of joke." Blaine finally breaks the silence, asking his mother the question that has been on his mind since the day he knew what Hogwarts was. His mother smiles and pulls him close, giving her son a warm hug.

       "It's a beautiful place Blaine, and one you will call home for many years." She carefully pats his head before paying the cabbie, who just pulled up to a pub about a block away from the Leaky Cauldron. As the cabbie drives off Blaine's mother straightens the boy's jacket and holds out her arm. Blaine grabs it, happy to have only his mother with him for this shopping trip.  They walk through the Leaky Cauldron and end up facing a brick wall.  His mother taps a brick with her wand, and the wall begins to fold in on itself, forming an archway to the most spectacular street, alley, on earth. Sights, sounds, colours, and smells bombard Blaine from every angle. They obviously are stick in the rush of "I gotta get back to Hogwarts," because kids are running everywhere with bags of robes and books seemingly too heavy for them to carry. Blaine tugs his mothers hand, pulling her to the large white building a ways in front of them. They enter together, Blaine being a gentleman and opening the door for his mother, and they approach one of the desks.

        Blaine's mother presents her vault key and the duo is led to the track for the carts. Blaine doesn't remember ever going down to his family's vault, and he wishes he doesn't have to do it now. The boy has a fear or the dark, among many other things, and the thought of a  jackets cart ride into a cavern isn't exactly the most appealing thing. Blaine clamps his eyes shut for the majority of the ride, gripping his mothers hands until his knuckles are white and she loses feeling in her fingers. Their vault was well stocked with copper, silver, and gold alike, and Blaine's mother removes what should feel like a lot, but doesn't look like much. The Anderson's are not rich by any means, but they are very well off in respect of finances. After an equally terrifying cart ride to ground level, Blaine wobbles out of the bank and into the sun cascading down onto the crowded lane of Diagon Alley. Blaine immediately knows he wants to get his robes first, after all he is excited to see how they will look on him. Eleven year olds can care about fashion after all. Blaine leads the way as he heads towards Madam Malkin's Robes, accidentally cutting off another young boy as he heads inside. 

        "Mr. Hummel and Mr. Anderson?" Madam Malkin calls after Blaine had been waiting for his robe fitting for a bit. Blaine stands and so does a young boy across the lobby. He's slightly taller with light brown hair, and though very childish in appearance he has some charm to him. Blaine follows Madam Malkin and the other boy back to be fitted. The woman works quickly, sizing Blaine and loading him down with dress robes, casual robes, a traveling cloak, and enough sweaters, undershirts, and pants to last him at least a week without needing to do laundry. He thanks her and pays her for his clothes. The tiny shop is very crowded with young kids and their parents, so Blaine has to squeeze his way through. He accidentally slams his elbow into the boy from earlier and apologizes quickly before escaping the confines of the robe shop.

       "Hello honey, did you get your robes ok?" His mother smiles as she sees him approaching her with a large bag. 

       "Yes Mother, I think I have enough for a whole year! I even got the hat!" It's rather hard for Blaine to contain his excitement, he's been waiting for this day since he knew what Hogwarts is. 

       "Well, what's next on the list?" She pats Blaine's shoulder as he pulls the letter from his pocket. Blaine's eyes light up as he begins to read.

       "Other Equipment..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for getting through chapter two! Feedback is what makes my world go round so please don't be shy! Next chapter is Kurt and it goes up Monday!


	3. Kurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt buys his Hogwarts supplies and finds something out about his dad that will change their relationship forever. After this it's off to Hogwarts for Kurt Hummel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a ton of fun to write, and I hope you guys love reading it! This story is slowly becoming reference central, see how many you can pick out!

       "One wand. One cauldron (pewter, standard size 2). One set of glass or crystal phials. One telescope. One set brass scales. Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad. PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK. Yours sincerely, Shelby Corcoran; Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions." Kurt reads the letter to his grandmother, after putting the robes he just bought in her bag, it can literally hold anything and it fascinates Kurt every time she uses it. 

   
       "Well, how about this Kurtsie. There are so many people and I think we'd rather spend the day enjoying the shops. So I will go get the other stuff while you get your wand. Ok?" His grandmother smiles down at Kurt and begins to walk away before he can respond. Kurt is left trying to find Olivander's on his own. Luckily he doesn't have far to go, the wand shop is only a few doors down from the joke shop that is drawing the most crowds, "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes" or something like that. While fighting his way through the crowds someone bumps Kurt, causing the already forming bruise on his ribs to twinge with pain, that kid elbowed him real hard in the robe shop. He makes it through in one piece, "this is why I hate crowds," Kurt thinks. He steps inside and the shop is empty save for a small man behind the counter. 

       "Hello?" Kurt asks quietly, the man seems small, but Kurt has trust issues so he's cautious. 

       "Ahhhh yes, hello young Mr. Hummel. I've been expecting you." He stands and moves back to the shelves. "You know your father was in here only yesterday it seems, buying his first wand. I remember every wand I've ever sold Mr. Hummel. Your father's was, let me see, ah yes, dragon heartstring and cedar, 12 and three quarters inches. And your mothers, unicorn tail, willow, 10 and a quarter inches, very supple, good for charms. She was quite a witch you know." The man surprises Kurt with talk of his mother, as the young boy didn't expect for anyone to have known who she was, even though she was a very powerful witch. 

        From what his father has told him, Kurt knows his mother was a powerful witch: she excelled in charms and was rumored to be gifted at divination. Being raised in a wizarding family was wonderful. When Kurt was little he would steal his mother's wand and turn the cat blue, or cover something in flop powder just to giggle insanely as it disappeared when he threw it into the fireplace. His father would always be so proud of him when he would make something happen, like he was so proud with how strong Kurt was with magic already. When his mother died it felt like all of the magic fled the house quicker than a screamer can shout. Burt started working more, leaving Kurt with his grandmother most days. She tried her best to keep the magic in Kurt's life, mostly through simple things, like enchanting the sewing machine to stitch little designs in the half finished projects the boy would leave out, or making the kitchen clean up after Kurt's attempts at more complicated dishes, but the boy lost his spark. Now Kurt is trying to find it again.

       Kurt shakes away his thoughts, turning to the scrawny man that had reappeared, a small, oblong box in hand. 

       "You look like her, and you have the same energy as she did when she was younger. Try this one. 14 inches, phoenix feather, willow. Great for healing work." He gingerly hands Kurt the wand before stepping back. Kurt stands awkwardly for a moment before waving the wand in no general direction, causing a group of boxes to fall off of their dusty shelves. 

       "That's not the right fit." The man says as he snatches the wand back and shuffles back into the shelves. "The wand chooses the wizard Mr. Hummel, it's not always clear why. Don't fret, we will find your fit." Kurt listens to the man while standing awkwardly in the center of the store, not quite sure what to do with himself. It doesn't take long for the man to return with another box.

        "Let's try this instead. Dragon heartstring, willow, 11 and a half inches. And interesting combination to say the least." He hands it to Kurt and retreats a few steps, eyeing the boy curiously. When Kurt closes his hand around the wand he notices a slight tingle, but nothing to say 'pick me, I'm your wand'. He waves it again and a potted plant smashes into the wall across the room, right behind the wand shop owner's head.

         "Nope, definitely not." He grabs the wand and scurries back to the very back of his shop, muttering what sounds like 'I know just the one' as he goes.

         "I think this is right." He rasps, handing the want to Kurt. It's very elegant, but subtly so. It looks like the wood is wrapped around itself, the handle wider and gracefully fading into a textured end. Kurt thinks it's beautiful, the deep colour of the wood is perfectly accented by the subtle glow he swears it's giving off. When he grabs it he feels his hand heat up and the tingling he felt with the last wand spreads to his entire body. Almost without thinking Kurt waves the wand and the potted plant repairs itself and the boxes that fell fly neatly into place, dust free.

         The old man squeals with joy, nearly jumping up and down with glee. He snatches the wand and examines it quickly. 

        "Curious. I remember every wand I've ever made Mr. Hummel. This wand is very special. Unicorn tail, eleven and three quarters inches, vine wood. I've only ever made three wands with vine wood. It's a very unusual material, difficult to work with. Only a truly great wizard can wield such a wand. I think we can expect extraordinary things from you Mr. Hummel, extraordinary indeed." The man stares at Kurt curiously before handing him the wand and the box he pulled it from. Kurt places a few gallons on the counter before turning to go. He pauses.

       "Mr. Olivander? What happened to the other two wands made with vine wood?" His curiosity gets the better of him. 

       "Well, one I sold only earlier this very day. The other was stolen from my shop many years ago. I haven't heard from it since. Good day Mr. Hummel." The man scurries back into the stacks, leaving Kurt alone in the shop. Shaking his head, the boy turns to leave. As he moves towards the door he looks out he window, only to find the best sight in his life, his father waiting for him just outside. Kurt smiles at his dad and runs outside and straight into a half hug, his father is holding something behind his back with one hand. 

       "Hey slugger." His dad smiles down at him. 

       "Hi Dad." Kurt hugs his father happily, not wanting to let him go. 

       "I got you a present. I know you have been going through a really hard time Kurt. I wish I could be there more often, and I promise from here on out I will stand by you, like any father should. So in honour of my boy growing up I got him a present for school." Without further ado Burt pulls a cage from behind his back and hands it to Kurt. Inside is the most beautiful bird Kurt has ever seen. A medium sized barn owl gazed up at Kurt. The bird swivels it's head, before completely fixing his gaze on Kurt. Kurt smiles in wonder, the bird enchanting him. His feathers are smooth and so sandy brown Kurt considers them to be a shade of gold. His white face is almost perfectly heart shaped, the white so perfect Kurt considers it to be the purest colour he has ever seen. Kurt gets caught up in wonder at the creature, his face going slack. After he realises he has been staring for far to long, Kurt shakes his head and grins up at his father.

       "Dad, he's beautiful! So amazing! Thank you so much Dad." Kurt wraps his father in a hug before covering the cage and taking his dad's hand. 

       "How long can you stay Dad?" Kurt looks hopefully up, unable to keep the question in any longer. 

        "I can stay a while, until you go to school in fact." Burt grins down, squeezing Kurt's hand and leading them down the street. They walk a ways, talking about Kurt packing for school, and making sure they have everything on his list. 

        "Ah. Here we are." Burt stops outside of a small shop, opening the door for Kurt before ducking inside himself. "Welcome to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour! Home of the best ice cream I have ever had." Kurt's eyes fill with wonder as he breathes in the, quite literally, breath taking scents of the shop. It's crowded but not overly so, and Burt is easily able to move him and Kurt into the line. 

        "This place is amazing! It smells so good!" Kurt sqeaks as he reads the menu, shuffling forward as the line thins out. Burt smiles as his son is entranced by the purely magical world surrounding him. "What should I get Dad?" Burt laughs at the question.

        "Whatever you want." He replies as they reach the front of the line. Kurt ends up getting butterbeer ice cream in a dish and Burt gets a Granny Smith soft serve cone. They move outside and find a bench in the shade to sit and enjoy the treats.

        "Dad, why have you been gone so much?" Kurt asks between bites of the miraculous ice cream. Burt finishes his cone quickly and wipes his mouth before answering. 

        "Well Kurt, I'll explain more when we have retired for the night and there are less people around, but my new job is one where I have to be gone constantly for a lone period of time. Even with magic I still can't be in two places at once. And you know I have to provide for you and Grandmother somehow." He sighs, Kurt isn't pleased with the vague answer.

        "Promise you will explain tonight Dad?" 

        "I promise Kurt." The ruffles the boy's hair affectionately before standing, "now let's go find your grandmother, shall we?" Kurt laughs, throwing out the dish and carefully picking up his wand box and owl cage. Burt takes the cage from his son and offers his hand to Kurt instead. Gladly Kurt grasps it and they walk down the street, the boy telling his father all about recipes and clothes he's experimented with the past few weeks. Ever since his birthday Kurt has regained a small bit of the spark he used to have, and Burt is so glad to see it blossoming in his son's eyes. The pair wanders for a few hours before they track down Kurt's grandmother outside of the apothecary; she had just purchased a whole set of potions supplies.

        "Gram! Look who I ran into at the wand shop." Kurt tries to say as nonchalantly as possible, but the boy is unable to keep the joy from spreading across his face. He bounces up and down, enlightening his grandmother on the afternoon's proceedings. They chat for a few minutes befor his dad decides to move this party off the streets.

       "Alright you two. Let's get back to the inn for the night. It's already late so we are just going to stay the night in the Leaky Cauldron." The two nod, Kurt taking his grandmother's arm and fathers hand as they walk back up the alley, the setting sun covering everything in a hue of gold. The warm glow relaxes Kurt as he enjoys simply being with his family, reunited after so long. 'We may be small and not look like a normal family' the boy thinks, 'but my family is the best there ever has been'. 

       Back at the inn Kurt helps his grandmother unpack her bag and then goes down to the pub to talk with his father. The room is dusty and dark and almost completely vacated. His father is sitting at a table for two right next to the roaring fire place, the only source of light in the pub. He takes the chair across from Burt, suddenly feeling butterflies in his stomach. The two sit in silence for a moment, before they begin to speak at the same time.

       "Dad, where have you-" "Kurt I'm so sorry-" they stop and look at each other, giggling for a moment. Burt then gestures to Kurt to go first.

       "I've missed you, Dad." Kurt starts, looking down at his hands before becak up at his dad. "It felt so much like I'd lost you too. You got your new job and left me with Gram. I just-where have you been?" Kurt finally asks what he's been holding in the entire afternoon. Burt takes a deep breath, thinking carefully about how to word his answer.

       "Well, Kurt, remember how your mom was a healer and I am a professor for this world?" Kurt nods. Burt has worked as a professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts for many years. "Well, last year I was asked to take a better position, one I couldn't turn down. I had meant to talk to you Kurt, but I had to choose immediately and then things just became so busy." Burt sadly gazes at his son, who seems far too grown up for his age, and Burt knows he is part of the reason Kurt is that way. 

       "Dad, what is this new job? It keeps you away for weeks on end and I never know when I'm going to see you, or for how long." The boy continues staring at his hand, emotions finally taking over his demure frame. 

        "Kurt. We are going to be seeing each other a lot from now on, and I promise Kurt, I will always be here for you. It's you and me right? We are a team." He takes his son's hand and smiles at him before continuing. "The job I took is headmaster at Hogwarts." Kurt startles and gazes at his dad, who sits quietly as the boy takes in the information. 

        "Wait, you are the headmaster at the school I am going to?" Burt nods, as his face brightens as Kurt begins to smile. "Oh Dad that's amazing! So I can see you everyday when I am there? And we can spend holidays together again! Oh I'm so excited!" Kurt bounces in his seat as his mind runs over all the ways he can make up for lost time with his dad. 

        "Kurt, I am still going to be very busy, but I want to set one thing straight right now. Every Friday we are going to have our Friday night dinners again. You and me, and I will make sure that I don't miss a single one." Kurt nods and stands from his chair so he can wrap his dad in the biggest hug ever. 

        "Dad, this year could not get any better." He smiles and Burt hugs tighter. The pair sit talking for a few more hours, until the fire has died down to embers glowing in the otherwise empty pub. At this point Kurt is yawning and heads upstairs with his dad to go to sleep before going home tomorrow. Burt tucks his son into bed and says goodnight before turning out the oil lamp with a flick of his wand. Kurt smiles as he drifts off and for the first time in a long while Kurt goes to bed dreaming of a happier tomorrow.

\- - - - - - -        - - - - - - -        - - - - - - -        - - - - - - -         - - - - - - -        - - - - - - -         - - - 

        After returning home Burt has to leave to attend to "official Hogwarts business". Kurt is sad to see his father go, but knows now that he has good reason to leave and that Kurt will see him soon. The next few weeks Kurt spends in a daze, he packs and repacks his trunk and takes care of his grandmother and his owl, who he decided to name Pavoratti after the opera singer. His dad had showed Kurt how to send messages with Pavoratti so Kurt writes his dad a letter once a week to fill him in on home and his dad writes about preparations for the upcoming school year. The days seemingly fly by as September quickly approaches, and be fore Kurt knows it his dad is at the door, picking him up to take him to King's Cross. 

      "Hey slugger. I brought you your ticket Kurt." His dad smiles as he ruffles his son's hair. Kurt has his trunk and cage with Pavoratti on the sidewalk already, waiting for his dad to pick him up and take him to the station. Burt loads the luggage in the back of the cab quickly, before the muggle driver notices he's transporting an owl. They climb in and Burt directs the cabbie to King's Cross. Kurt and his dad make small talk on the drive, how his grandmother is, the weather, normal muggle conversation, nothing that would tip off the cabbie to anything other than a normal father son relationship.

       To Kurt the drive takes forever, but sooner rather than later his dad is loading his luggage onto a trolley and covering Pavoratti's cage. As they walk through the crowded station Burt pulls a piece of parchment from his pocket. Kurt swears the writing on it changes as his dad reads it, and Burt stops in his tracks. 

       "What is it Dad?" The boy asks as he fixes the cage that shifted from the sudden stop. 

       "I have to go Kurt, school emergency. Here's your ticket ok? I'll see you very soon ok?" With that his dad ruffles Kurt's hair and turns quickly, exiting the station. Kurt looks down at his ticket.  

       "But Dad! This says platform 9 and 3/4's! There's no such thing! Dad?" Kurt frantically looks around before sighing and heading through the station. He's on the floor at platforms nine and ten, but platform 9 and 3/4's is no where in sight. Resigning, Kurt approaches one of the uniformed men. "Excuse me? Do you know where I can find Platform 9 and 3/4's?" The man looks down at Kurt as if he is crazy.

        "Platform 9 and 3/4's? There ain't no such thing. You are the 700th kid to ask me that and I still refuse to believe it exists." With that the man walks away, leaving Kurt ready to break down on the platform alone.

         "Come on Blaine. Platform 9 and 3/4's is this way!" Kurt's head snaps up and he looks around, spotting a family pushing trolleys in his direction. "Come on Blaine!" An older boy sighs before pushing his trolley straight at a wall. Kurt was about to exclaim for the boy to watch out when he disappears completely. Kurt shakes his head quickly before watching what can only be the father follow the boy as he goes through the wall. 

         "Excuse me!  Excuse me." Kurt pushes his trolley towards the remaining two people, a kind looking woman and a well dressed young boy about his age. Kurt would swear he's seen him before, but quickly shakes the thought. "Excuse me, but I was just...wondering...how to...how-" 

         "How to get on the platform? It's alright dear, it's Blaine's first time to Hogwarts too. To get on the platform you simply need to walk at the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. Best to do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous." The woman smiles and pats his shoulder. Kurt turns his trolley towards the wall, and takes a deep breath before pushing forward. As he nears the wall he picks up into a run, I'm going to crash chanting through his head. He shuts his eyes just before he impacts the wall, but the crash never comes. Instead when he opens his eyes Kurt is in a completely different world. It still looks like King's Cross, but it's different in many ways. First off the people, kids in robes and muggle clothes alike are running around meeting with friends and loading luggage. The train itself is fantastic, an old looking steam engine with Hogwarts Express in gold written on the side. 

        Kurt laughs in wonder as he pushes his cart forward, marvelling in the extraordinary nature of the world he's finally becoming a part of. He wants to thank the woman for helping him, but the crowd has already swallowed him up, so Kurt moves towards where kids are loading their luggage. He is grateful that he isn't the only person not wearing his robes yet, he doesn't stick out as much. After ensuring his trunk and Pavoratti are carefully loaded Kurt boards a car towards the middle of the train and searches for an open compartment. It seems as if every single one is full of kids or has a tight nip looking group already inside. Kurt makes his way towards the back of the train when he finds a compartment with only one other student inside, the young boy from the platform. Gathering his courage Kurt knocks.

       "Excuse me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked this chapter! What do you think is going to happen with Kurt and Blaine? Reviews make my day! See you next Monday with Blaine's chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it so far! I'm alternating POV between Kurt and Blaine every chapter, but it usually will start right where I left off on the last chapter. I know that's confusing, but it will make sense, promise. All songs sung are listen in the end of chapter notes, that way you guys can find the songs they sung, and hopefully experience the moments reading them the way I wrote the, with a soundtrack! Reviews are my life!


End file.
